borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Got any skill ideas
I just had some ideas for new skills and I wanted to share them. Add your own skill ideas as well. ROLAND (Infantry) Fortress - Increases the size and strenght off the scorpio turrets shields. Starts off at + 20% size and strength increase. (Support) One man army - Killing an enemy gives you rapid ammo regeneration - Srtas off at 1 ammo regenerated a sceond, up to 5. (Medic) Auto doctor - When the scorpio turret attacks an enemy you recieve a health boost depending on the damage dealt. Starts off at 6% health regenerated, up to 30% (Tier 6) Overkill - Increases the amount of barrels on and fire rate of the scorpio turret. Starts off at + 1 barrel and 10% fire rate, up to 6 and 50% MORDECAI (Sniper) Marksman - Increases sniper rifle critical damage and fire rates. Starts off at + 15% fire rate and critical hit damage dealt, up to 75% Rogue) Treasure hunter - Gives a permanant rare items found and scavenge extra items boost. Starts off at + 0.4 to find rare items and scavenge extra items, up to + 2 (Gunslinger) Quickdraw - Increases pistol damage and accurasy - starts off at + 20% damage and accurasy, up to 100% (Tier six) Falcon blast - Bloodwing drops grenades as he attacks enemies. Starts off at one grenade every six seconds, up to one every second. Grenade type is determined by type equipped by player. BRICK (Brawler) Boxer - Punching enemies causes them to be knocked back. Starts off at 4ft, up to 20ft. (Tank) Serial killer - KIlling an enemy increases your accurasy and reduces recoil for a few seconds. Starts off at + 15% accuray and recoil reduction, up to 75% (Blaster) Heavy duty - Increases damage and clip size with shotguns and combat rifles. Starts off at + 20% damage and clip size, up to 100% (Tier six) Demolitionist - Gives every bullet you fire a chance to explode x4 even if if the gun has a different element, excluding eridian and jacobs. Starts off at 4% chance of explosion. If the gun is a 100% elemental weapon e.g the defiler both elements will occur at once. LILLITH (Controller) - Guardian angel - Phase walking near teammates increases their damage and bullet resistance. Starts off at + 10% damage dealt and bullet resistance, up to 50% (Elemental) Devastator - Increases the radius of your elemental effects. Starts of at + 20% radius, up to 100% Assasin) Nerves of steel - KIlling an enemy increases your critical hit damage for a few seconds. Starts off at + 12% damage, up to 60% (Tier six) Grim reaper's spirit - Killing an enemy on the exiting blast of phasewalk has a chance to instantly charge your phasewalk to full. Starts off at a 4% chance per enemy, up to 20% Pleases leave comments. A Lonely Nomad 14:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you are going to leave your ideas follow my template for simplictiy